Playlist
Toolbox Gang songs, with credit to the blogger who picked them. Also make sure to see Fargo on 8tracks. Numbers songs trumpetandtrombone * Shoplifters of the World Unite by the Smiths * William, It Was Really Nothing by the Smiths * The Charming Man by the Smiths * Asleep & How Soon Is Now by the Smiths ithinkwehitametaphor * Fuck Time by Green Day officialnoahhawley * Light My Fire by the Doors * It Ain't Me, Babe by Bob Dylan (for a pre-Wrench Numbers) dont-pester-lester * Chandelier by Sia 391780 * Lana Del Rey's discography Wrench songs officialnoahhawley * Wild Horses by the Rolling Stones ithinkwehitametaphor * You're Quiet by Brendan Benson Wrenchers songs ithinkwehitametaphor * FMLYHM by Seether * Releasing the Demons by Godsmack * Stay the Night by Green Day * Just One Drink by Jack White * Woman Driving Man Sleeping by the Eels * Killer by the Hoosiers officialnoahhawley * Love Interruption by Jack White * Don't Stop by The Rolling Stones * Start Me Up by the Rolling Stones * Spanish Caravan by the Doors * Albatross by Fleetwood Mac * You Make Lovin Fun by Fleetwood Mac talofibular * Badaboom by Tapes n Tapes erenjpg * Tangled Up In You by Staind scrunyuns * Psycho Killer - Talking Heads * Tuba on the Radio - Invader Ace * Crawling King Snake Blues - John Lee Hooker * Sail to the Sun - Wavves * Howling for You - The Black Keys * Get Some - Lykke Li * Among Us - Susanne Sundfør * The Amazing Sounds of Orgy - Radiohead * Lay Down in the Tall Grass - Timber Timbre * Karmacoma - Massive Attack * Ever Fallen in Love - The Buzzcocks * Jesus of the Moon - Nick Cave * Rabbit in Your Headlights - UNKLE Aussie songs officialnoahhawley * Suite: Judy Blue Eyes by Crosby Stills and Nash Letters songs officialnoahhawley * Dancing Queen by ABBA * Rill Rill by Sleigh Bells * Nicki Minaj's verse in Monster * These Boots Are Made For Walkin by Nancy Sinatra fringeandfur * Fuck the Pain Away by Peaches * Sex Dwarf by Soft Cell ladydorian * Ma Baker by Boney M trumpetandtrombone * Sinead O' Connor * Pat Benetar * Fake Palindromes by Andrew Bird * The Beginning is the End is the Beginning by the Smashing Pumpkins * Today by the Smashing Pumpkins ladydorian * Do You Take It by The Wet Spots Hammer songs officialnoahhawley * Honky Tonk Woman by the Rolling Stones * La Grange by ZZ Top Ham sandwich songs Home by The Magnetic Zeros Hamlet * Jessica by Allman Brothers Band Hamstralian * Free Bird (officialnoahhawley) * Dominated Love Slave by Green Day (fringeandfur) letstralian * Looking for Boys by the Pin-Ups (officialnoahhawley) * Bandit Queen by Colin Meloy (trumpetandtrombone) Songs for the whole gang Juveniles by the Walkmen (trumpetandtrombone) Goin to Acapulco by Calexico & Jim James (trumpetandtrombone) Numbers and Hammer * Girls Just Wanna Have Fun by Cyndi Lauper (fringeandfur) Numbers, Hammer and Aussie * Born in the USA by Bruce Springsteen (officialnoahhawley)